


Midnight Hour

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bookworm Reader, F/M, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Library, Mutant Reader, Reading, S’mores, bookworm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: After finding yourself lost in the Avengers tower, a knight in shining armor comes to your aid.
Relationships: Vision (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Midnight Hour

You were lost in the Avengers Tower. Again. For the fourth time this week.

You were the newest Avenger, after being saved by the Scarlet Witch and Captain America in a Hydra attack in Long Island. They had seen you trying to defend yourself with your inexperienced powers. They brought you back to the tower and had Dr. Cho give you an evaluation. She had discovered that you had powers nearly stronger than the Scarlet Witch herself. You were immediately put into Natasha and Wanda's schedules for training sessions.

You had been here for a little over a month now and you still weren't used to it all. You now had to live with strangers and it made you a bit nervous. You would stay up into the late hours of the night, insomnia preventing you from resting your tired eyes until the wee hours of the morning. You had decided to look for a book you had been wanting to read in the library. Now, unfortunately you had no idea how to get back to your room, so you did what you would always do when you found yourself in this situation.

You found a corner to sit in while you waited for Tony, Nat, or one of the other Avengers to find you.

Normally, you would play on your phone to pass the time, but today you were thankful that you had remembered to bring your book with you. Pride and Prejudice, one of your favorites. You sighed dreamily as you opened the cover and flipped to the last page you left off, dreams of Mr. Darcy floating in your mind.

"Miss (L/N)? Are you alright?"

You jumped, startled at the unexpected voice. You stood up quickly, accidentally dropping your book on the way. "Oh, shit."

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you." Vison leaned over and picked up your book, handing it to you carefully.

You told yourself to relax, though you could feel your heart begin to beat faster. Vision was one of the Avengers you rarely talked to, and you hadn't really provided the chance. Every time you saw him, you would either try not to look over at him or duck out of the room quietly. You actually did that with most everyone, but Vision always left your cheeks flushed and your heartbeat rushing.

And it wasn't because you were scared of Vision. In fact, it's quite the opposite. You were utterly _fascinated_ by him.

"Are you alright?" Vision repeated, softer this time. As if he was afraid to startle you again.

"Yeah, um," You stuttered, "I just- I just got lost again."

"Would you like me to assist you back to your room?" He offered kindly, and of course you weren't going to say no.

"Yes please." You whispered, barely loud enough for Vision to hear. He nodded and gestured for you to start walking.

After a few minutes of silently strolling, Vision finally broke the calm silence. "Why are you still up so late?"

"Oh, uh," Your brain was in such lag from your lack of sleep that you could barely form a sentence. "I was looking for the library. I was trying to find a book. 'Dracula' by Bram Stoker. It's an old one but it's pretty popular." You shut yourself abruptly. Rambling was one of your worst habits and it got worse when you were tired.

"And you found it?" He asked, gesturing to your copy of 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Oh! No, this is my other book. I couldn't find the one I was looking for in the library.

"Well I'll take a look around for it." Vision declared, "I'm sure Mr. Stark has a copy in the library somewhere."

You shook your head. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"No, I insist." Vision said politely. Your heart warmed, knowing that he was willing to do this for you.

You walked through the common room, one of the few places you recognized in the tower and headed towards the kitchen. As if on cue, your stomach made a small grumble that you hoped Vision couldn't hear. "Do you mind if I stop for a snack in the kitchen first? I'm a bit hungry."

"Of course," Vision smiled softly and gestured for you to walk ahead of him into the kitchen.

You immediately scoured the cabinets and pantries for the exact ingredients you were looking for. Vision took at seat on one of the bar stools at the counter and waited patiently as you rushed about the kitchen. When you finally found what you had been looking for, you set the three ingredients on the counter one by one.

"I don't think chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers are very nutritional." Vision's vacant warning barely registered in your sleepy daze.

"No, definitely not, but they taste so good together and it's the only thing I would be willing to eat right now." You laughed tiredly and began to stack chocolate on the bottoms of the graham crackers. Vision watched, somewhat mesmerized as you made the smores. He had never really paid attention to the other Avengers while they cooked but you made something so simple look so elegant and enchanting. You popped the plate into the microwave, the slam of the shutting microwave door breaking Vision out of his trance.

You turned back around to face him. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but..." You hesitated, unsure if he would consider what you were about to say rude or offensive. You shook your head, dismissing your thought.

"You can ask me anything, (Y/N)." Vision stared up at you unabashedly. He took away the doubt and nerves with just a few simple words. It still astounded you, the mysterious and aweing effect he had on you.

You cleared you throat, "Can you... eat?"

"Well, I do have the ability to consume and digest food, I do not have a need of it." He stated in that smooth, luxurious British accent of his. He could have read a dictionary and you would have swooned.

"But you can eat?" You asked again.

"Yes, Miss (Y/N)." He confirmed for you, and you could've sworn you heard a hint of amusement laced his words. And, _God_ , you loved the way he said your name.

"Well," You said as you opened the microwave, grabbing a plate of perfectly cooked smores. "This is the best snack. You will _love_ it."

You sat down on a stool across from Vision and shoved one into his hand. He eyed it warily and you rolled your eyes, giggling at his curiosity. "It's not poisonous, I promise. Just a bit of sugar."

He finally took a bite of the treat, humming in content. "This makes me very grateful for the taste buds feature installed in this form." He said, his own form of complimenting you on your phenomenal baking skills, "What are these called?"

"Smores," You told him, and took a bite of your own.

"Smores," he repeated, the word new to him. "I'll have to learn to make them myself."

"Or you could always ask me to help you," you teased lightly, licking some of the chocolate off of your lips.

"That I could," he nodded and laughed, wiping his mouth of with a napkin.

You giggled at that, turning away to grab another smore and completely missing the heart-stricken look on Vision's face. He had begun to realize, this night, that his feeling for you were more than a crush. He knew that many people would say that he was incapable of having real feelings, but he knew you understood. You had treated him with such kindness tonight, a contrast to your normally shy self.

You two sat in a comfortable silence as the both of you finished the plate of smores. When you finished, you set the plate in the sink and walked out of the kitchen together. You two continued your walk around the tower, with Vision occasionally breaking the silence to point out something that might help you remember where you were for the next time you got lost.

"Do you sleep?" The question that had been buzzing about in your mind finally slipped from your lips.

"Not exactly." Vision offered, giving the best answer to your question that he could, "I can go into a state of comatose where I can refresh my systems. But I cannot actually sleep."

You nodded in understanding. "What do you do while everyone else in the tower is asleep?"

"Most of the time there is someone awake in the tower at some point, usually Mr. Stark in his lab. But when there's no one else around, I spend my time around the tower either reading or helping Mr. Stark on projects he cannot attend to at that time."

You hadn't noticed that Vision had been walking you to your room until you got there. "Oh, um, here we are."

Vision smiled, "Yes, here we are."

You giggled slightly and looked down at your shoes tiredly. It really was late and you knew you should be going to bed- training was going to be brutal tomorrow and you knew if you skipped, Natasha would be furious. And you did not want a furious Natasha on your case.

"Thank you for the smores," Vision said, and you had a feeling deep down like he was trying to stall the moment too. "They were delightful."

You bit your lip and looked back up to Vision. The next thing you did was impulsive and very out of character for you, something you never would've done had you been fully awake.

You pressed your warm lips to Vision's cold ones. It took a moment for your brain to catch up to what your body had done, and before you could pull away Vision had already wrapped his arm around your waist. He pulled you closer.

Before he could say anything, you squeaked out a flustered "goodnight" and rushed into your room.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)." Vision said dazedly, before finally walking away from the door. He went straight to the library, the only thing he could thing of being the feeling of your lips and your body pressed up against him.

* * *

The next day you found a copy of Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' on your bedside table along with a note.

_I hope this is the novel you were looking for. I found a second copy and have decided to read it as well. I hope to discuss it with you soon.  
\- Vision_

A smile bloomed on your face as you inspectedthe book and note. You were truly happy that you had done what you would havenever at midnight hour.


End file.
